


christmas presents

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: Arthur's and Allisters special Christmas





	

Arthur has been planning this day for months but not for the same reasons as many others, Christmas day is an important day for many, with people planning for months to get the right presents for their friends and family, or to make the perfect Christmas dinner but that was not what Arthur was planning for his Scottish lover.

Allister was called out to finish up some work on that Christmas day leaving Arthur to prepare for the evening’s entertainment, Arthurs preparation did not involve food as he was banned from the kitchen after multiple incidents involving buying a new kitchen or near death, no his preparations involved a pair of lase stocking with white fluffy rims, a red corset which also had a fluffy rim to it and also silk panties a favourite of his lover, and not to mention a roll of red ribbon in which he had carefully wrapped around himself, caressing his skin the ends of the ribbon disappeared beneath the panties which is where he creatively tied a bow, the ribbon wrapped around his neck, arms and legs as best as he could do without help.

Arthur looked at the clock and realised that is lover was due back any minute, he quickly slipped into the living room and placed himself on the rug that was placed next to the tree, within minutes of this the door open and the familiar sounds of Allister taking his winter outwear off before walking into the rest of the house to hunt out Arthur.  
Allister thought it was too quiet when he enter the house he couldn’t hear Arthurs usual humming as he read nor could he smell the burning of food which meant he wasn’t in the kitchen, walking into the living room he did a double take, his lover was dressed in such a provocative manner he was just begging to be toyed with “Is this my first present Arthur or should I open my others first” Allister’s thick Scottish accent filled the room.

“Ally please I can’t wait any longer, you left me here alone all day” Arthur said his eyes sparkling with hope, Allister looked him up and down before shaking his head and sitting in front of his needy gift before leaning over and making it to look like he was going to touch him before reaching over a picking up a silver box  
“But Arthur, I got you some really important gifts, we should open them first before I indulge you” was the reply Arthur thought he was going to lose it true he’d only been in this situation for a short amount of time, the thought of himself being restrained even lightly and being sexually ignored coursed him unbelievable frustration and he began regretting where he tied the bow as it was causing unwanted fiction or wanted depending on how you looked at it “don’t you want to see what I got you Arthur” Allister whispered deeply in his lovers ear causing his thick accent to come forth, sending warm jolts up the smaller males spine

Realising that the only way to get what he wanted was to do what Allister wanted first meant he nodded in response, Allister opened the box and pulled out the thick item inside “does it look familiar Arty” he asked, Arthur’s mouth had dropped wide open he knew exactly what it was meant to be, he would know it from anywhere that length and girth “It’s a complete replica had it specially made, do you want to play with it now” he asked, Arthur had no idea what would make his lover go out and get that and he had no idea if he was completely happy with it but with the option of playing with it now made his mouth water, I mean who wouldn’t want to play with a replica of their lovers penis, “come on Arty use your words”

“please Ally can we use it, play with me I tied a ribbon on just for you to unwrap” Arthur moaned, with a smile Allister put the dildo back in the box before running his hands down Arthurs chest before gripping the bulging panties

“you’ve got a bit of a problem don’t you, don’t worry I will help you soon” he said before he started tracing the ribbon looking for the ends after tracing it around he realised where the ends were hidden he pulled down the bright red panties before seeing the rock hard member beneath in which had the ribbon ends tied on in a bow “your such a naughty boy Arty” he hummed as he stroked the appendage Arthur moaned in response “I think I’m going leave the ribbon on you for now it really nice contrast to your skin, now roll over and show me that nice cavern you like me playing with so much” Allister said, Arthur moved so that is arse was pointed up and his head way laying on a bunched up part of the carpet

Leaning over to pick up the dildo once again he passed it to Arthur with the instructions to make it nice a wet so that they can use it before Allister leant forward and started lapping at his hole, Arthur moaned out loud around the replica penis as the Scotsman penetrated his lower end with his fingers and tongue after a few minutes of stretching and purposely pressing on the smaller males prostrate Arthur was left a mess and was more than happy to start getting to the main event ending in his release Allister leant over and pulled the dildo out of the Englishman’s mouth before giving a slight warning then started to push it inside his awaiting lover.  
The first stretch was a painful burn, but the good kind meaning that he was almost there, minus the fact the object was much colder than the real thing it felt almost the same as the original organ leaving Arthur moaning with appreciation, when it was finally fully seated inside him torturously rubbing his prostate Allister turned him around so that Arthur was sat on his lap “does that feel good Arty?” he asked and received a moaned reply “I got it specially made so that it also has a secondary use” Arthur was confused until, Allister moved his hand down below a flipped a small switch that started to make it vibrate now, the vibrations weren’t crazily fast or powerful, but in fact slow and teasing made to make him crazy in lust but not getting him too release this cause Arthur to whine

“now, now don’t complain, you know I feel all left out your getting all the pleasure how about you give some back to me hmm” he said before removing Arthur from his lap and placing him down on the carpeted floor near the sofa, he then proceeded to pull down his trousers and released his pulsating hard member from the boxers and sitting down on the sofa he gestured to the hardened rod and Arthur started worshiping it

He carefully started with the tip running the tip of his tongue on and around the head playing with the bumps and ridges it had, once he figured that he’d done enough their he followed the thick vein down to the base his tongue gliding over the different contours all the way down to the bottom that back up again before he widened his mouth and placed it over his head and sank down covering and much as he could, his hands covered what his mouth could not, as he moved his mouth up and down covering the rod thoroughly his tongue carried on playing with the contours and his hands moved in sink once it had been coated enough he started sucking trying to get the yummy goodness to come out and caress his lips, his tongue, his throat, his stomach with Allister’s groaning he was being egged on to do this job properly before long he felt a sudden jolt a moan out loud causing the dick to spring out of his mouth looking down he realised that Allister jolted the toy that was buried deep inside with his foot and the look of his face agreed with this statement.

“that’s enough Arty it’s my turn now” Allister picked Arthur up from the floor before setting him in his lap and removing the pulsating toy and replacing it with the pulsating member causing Arthur to moan out louder than any toy could do, Ally moved Arthur up pulling out all the way to the tip before letting go and allowing gravity to push him back down again, after doing this a couple of time Arthur grew impatient and started to move himself riding the Scotsman for all he’s worth hitting his spot dead on and moaning till he voice grew horse it wasn’t long before he was begging release and Allister gave him his wish by undoing the ribbon, white streams shot out almost instantly coating the both in the hot substance along with part of the sofa in which they were done.  
Unfortunately for Arthur, Allister was nowhere near finishing and forced them onto the floor before pounding Arthur from behind his moans grew louder once again as his member harder painfully, due to that fact he was still coming down from the previous high it didn’t take long before he released again tightening up on the inside also gave the last push Allister needed before filling Arthur up with his hot semen, after catching his breath Allister pulled Arthur into his lap before reaching behind them to grab one of the blankets laid out on the sofa and covering them both “Merry Christmas Arty” Allister said but the Brit was already asleep.


End file.
